mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Jirou Asagiri
is a minor antagonist in Mahou Shoujo Site. He is also the husband of Momoko Asagiri, the father of Kaname Asagiri, and the adoptive father of Aya Asagiri. Appearance Jirou has a light complexion, gray eyes and gray hair. He's been seen wearing white dress shirts and black pants. Personality Jirou has the highest of expectations for Kaname and gets angered when he disappoints him, he takes his anger out by beating his son, making him an abusive father as he does not even care about the mental or physical well-being of his son, only caring if his son can fulfill his expectations, and is willing to brutally punch a heavily wounded Kaname for being unwilling to study instead focusing on an impending danger. When his son went missing, he lost all hope. He began drinking and taking less care of himself. When he was having a meltdown, his wife told him that Kaname wasn't his only child. This meaning that he only acknowledges Kaname and ignores his adoptive daughter. It is implicit that he had never remorse for causing his biological daughter's death (who died before the birth due to a miscarriage after he hit his wife's belly many times). As shown, he is quite bold. When Kaname told his mother to hide the panties, he thought that they must have to do with the trouble he had been in lately, and put them on with no hesitation. After acquiring Nijimi Anazawa's stick, he became drunk on the power, causing him to become even more abusive then usual. After Kaname returned home, after he was missing for weeks, he showed no concern and only cared about having him resume his studies. His views towards his son and adoptive daughter have also become more radical, viewing Kaname as a mere extention of himself while openly rejecting Aya. In addition, he refuses to take responsibility for his actions, silencing his wife when she confronted him about his abuses. History During his college years, Jirou took the Entrance exam for the University of Tokyo. However, he failed the exam. This event traumatized him with shame and caused him to develop a very short temper, resulting in him becoming a violent and cruel man prone to angry outbursts. At some point of his life, Jirou married a woman named Momoko, and later, the couple had a son, Kaname. However, their relationship was very abusive, as he would regularly beat her during his outbursts, still, they continued their marriage. Two years later, his wife became pregnant with their second and only daughter, however, he accidentally killed his little girl when he hit his wife in the stomach during one of his outbursts; the miscarriage also left Mrs. Asagiri unable to give birth again, still, Jirou did not care as he was satisfied with Kaname. However, some time later, his wife adopted a newborn girl whom she named Aya and intended to raise her as her own daughter. While Jirou was opposed to this, he eventually relented and even agreed to keeping her in the dark about being adopted. Jirou superimposed himself with Kaname and wanted him to be gain entrance into the University of Tokyo, which he failed to do in his youth. However, he would beat Kaname every time he did not get a perfect score, as it reminded him of his failure to get into the university himself. He also seems to have been aware that Kaname was harassing Aya as an outlet for his stress but he was fine with it as he still did not truly view her as family. Later when Juuni came back to kill them he tried to use the Stick's power to order her stop, but due to overusing the Stick's power, to much without knowing about his already small amount of lifespan being decreased even more, he instead began bleeding/puking/spewing blood from his mouth and ass before passing out, later after Aya teleported them to safety Kaname began to brutally beat him with his fists calling him out for his abuse towards himself and his wife, and then trying to reclaim the Panties, which were confiscated by Aya to prevent Kaname from abusing it, later he was brought to the hospital where he died from the internal injuries from overusing the Stick, with his wife being the only one to grieve for him, and his son and adoptive daughter not even caring. Ability Mind Control He picked up Nijimi Anazawa's stick that his wife kept in Kaname's room and used it, thus gaining her power of Mind Control. Trivia * His lastname "Asagiri" means "morning fog". * He is mentally abusive towards his adoptive daughter and physically towards his son. ** Ironically, his abuses towards Kaname might have been what caused him to develop his god-complex. * He is the ninth male character in the series to use a stick. ** In addition, he is the second middle aged character to use a stick, the first being Reiko Maguchi. * Due to overusing the stick, not knowing his lifespan was used to power it, he was severely injured/killed when his body hit its breaking point. ** In addition, if men lose their lives using a stick, unlike "Magical Girl" there is change, only death. * His birthday is on October 2. ** Along with Asahi Takiguchi, his zodiac sign is Libra. es:Jirou Asagiri Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased